


Percabeth and orange juice

by LegolasCelery



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasCelery/pseuds/LegolasCelery
Summary: Ain't nobody got time for that.





	Percabeth and orange juice

Annabeth Chase was pissed. Not only had she been late to her plane, but the stupid hot dude next to her in business had spilled orange juice on her. 

That morning she had woken up to her fifth alarm screeching and checked the time, only to see that her plane was going to leave in an hour. She jumped out of bed and did an awkward shimmy dance into her dress, grabbed her bags and shoes and jumped in her care. Driving to the airport she probably broke several speeding trackers. Curse her godamed ability to sleep through a tornado. She had ran to customs and got to her plane just as the attendant was letting the last customer in. The lady took in her appearance and looked like she was sorry. Annabeth was not in the mood.  
She composed herself and walked to her seat. She sat down and looked over. Her seating partner was already there. He seemed nice enough. He had nice hair and a bad boy smile, but what caught her attention was his eyes. He had the most beautiful sea green eyes that took her breath away. He smiled at her and she snapped out of her dream. “Hi, I'm a marine biologist, my name is Percy Jackson.” he said. Annabeth shoved her feeling into a deep dark hole and said, “Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase. I am an architect.” “Cool!” She grabbed my purse off the floor just as she heard the captain come on speaker.  
“Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Canada airlines. Our lovely air attendants will show you precautions just in case Zeus decides to strike us out of the air.” The plane laughed thinking, as if. Annabeth tried to smile, trying to look normal, nope it's not like she was a demigod daughter of Athena. Percy, the dude next to her had about the same expression as Annabeth thought that she did. Could he be a demigod too? No, not possible, there can't be two demigods on the same flight, let alone sitting next to each other, Annabeth thought. What if… did he say he was a marine biologist? Marine, marine, what god… Di imortales! Is he a son of Poseidon! She pondered this, it was possible. Her train of thought was interrupted by the captain announcing take off. She braced herself, oh how she hated flights.

After an hour of being in the plane, a hostess came through with refreshments. Annabeth politely declined but Percy said he wanted orange juice. The hostess gave him the cup with a giggle and a wink, Percy just smiled and took the cup. Suddenly the plane shook with turbulents. Percy lost hold of his precious orange juice and it spilled all over Annabeth’s white dress. “Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shite. I am so sorry Annabeth, please don't kill me. I'm so sorry.” Percy just kept rambling, it was kind of endearing. Then Percy did something unexpected…. he… put his hand on the wet spot and it suddenly vanished.  
I raised my eyebrows at him. “So honey, how did you get to be demigod.”   
He looked at me. “Don't worry, I'm a demigod too. Daughter of Athena.” He visibly relaxed. “What are the odd that we both are on the same plane, sitting next to each other,” he asked. “Who knows. Are You here for camp too?”


End file.
